


Bad Dog

by Lennox (Lennox086)



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bondage, F/M, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennox086/pseuds/Lennox
Summary: Meg Griffin awakes to find herself tied up in the basement at New Brian's mercy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Bad Dog

Meg’s eyes flew open as she was violently jerked awake by a small bottle of potent smelling salts held under her nose. Her vision was blurred, and she blinked several times before realizing she wasn’t wearing her glasses.

“Looking for these?” A familiar voice filled her ears. He stood in front of her, holding the frames between his fingers. But without them, Meg could barely tell the difference between the blurry grey figure in front of her at the black darkness behind him. Meg tried to reach for her glasses, only to find that her arm didn’t want to move. She could feel the tight ropes and restraints that tied her wrists to her legs just below the knee. She was naked, her ass held high in the air with her head on the cold, hard, and unforgiving floor. The figure knelt in front of her. He slipped her glasses over her eyes, and he quickly came into focus. The first thing Meg saw was a grey furry paw next to the knee of a knelt leg. Her eyes traveled upwards. Under the single light that hung from the roof, New Brian stood up and looked down at her.

“Glad you’re finally awake,” he said with a sadistic little smile. New Brian watched as Meg struggled once more with her restraints. She tugged at the ropes around her wrists. But when she tried to pull one arm free, it only tightened and pinched around her leg. Her ankles were held fast with a spreader bar made of polished steel. And around her neck as an extra insult, New Brian had attached an old collar and leash that he lay down along her back.

But as Meg struggled, she suddenly realized she had something stuffed in mouth. It was thick, bulky, and tasted of fabric.

“Mmmmpppphhhhhh.” Her muffled voice filled the small room. New Brian ignored her screams. 

“I’m missing something here,” he pondered out loud to himself, bringing his paw to his face to think. “Oh, yes, of course.” New Brian reached up behind his head and untied the knot in his scarf. He held it out in front of him as he rolled and twisted the fabric over and over itself. He pulled Meg’s panties from her mouth and fed the rolled scarf through the leg holes before he stuffed them back inside her cheeks. He stood over Meg’s face as he tied the scarf in a firm knot behind her head. 

“Can’t have you spitting those out now, can we?”

“MMMMMMPPPPHHHHH! MMMMPPPHHMMPHHHPHHHHH!” The scarf and underpants did wonders at silencing her voice. There was no chance that she would be able to wake up her sleeping family.

New Brian sat down on the floor in front of her. He spread his legs around her neck and started rubbing his paw over his grey furry sheath. Meg watched helplessly as his thick red member began to rise from its pouch

“You like what you see, Meg?” New Brian shuffled himself toward the bound young woman as she shook her head. He ignored her obvious discomfort, and, using a single finger; he pressed his shaft against her cheek.

“Feels warm, doesn’t it?” New Brian grinned as he held his cock against her skin. “You can smell it, can’t you, Meg?” He started to poke her with his tip, stabbing it against her face as he held it right under her nose. “Fuck, Meg. Smell it. Take it in. I want you to know how hot you’re making me right now.” Meg could smell it. She couldn’t help inhaling his scent with each breath she took. New Brian pressed the tip of his cock against her nostril. She could feel the small hole being stretched as he pushed it against her nose. Meg held her breath as long as she could, but New Brian was patient. He had his cock against her and waited until she was forced to inhale his scent into her lungs.

“Alright, Megan, here’s how this is going to work. You’ve got three things that I’m going to take.” New Brian grinned as he stood up and pressed his toe to the gag. “This first one is full, so it looks like I’m starting back here.” New Brian walked out of Meg’s sight, but she soon felt his furry paws being placed gently on her ass. She could feel her rear cheeks being pulled apart and her butt hole exposed to the open room.

“Well, what do we have here?” New Brian asked. Meg froze as she felt something firm and cold being pressed against her pussy. “You’re soaked, Meg. You’re almost dripping.” She heard him take a big sniff from her depths before she realized that it was his nose against her folds. Meg whimpered as she knew he was right. She was naked and bound, yet she felt incredibly aroused. New Brian opened his mouth and pressed his tongue against her clit. Meg groaned softly behind her gag, and New Brian slowly dragged his tongue from the length of her slit over to her asshole. He allowed the teenager the pleasure of three more passes of his tongue before stepping back.

Meg heard the sound of something being dragged across the floor. She turned her head from side to side to get a better view, but it was difficult in her position. She had to pivot her whole head on her chin just to avoid dragging her glasses along the floor. Already she was starting to feel a painful crick in her neck. But try as she did, New Brian was hidden from her view. The dragging sound stopped as New Brian placed a small wooden stool behind the spreader bar and between her legs. He grabbed the leash in his paw, and the stool creaked softly as he climbed onto the seat. New Brian parted Meg’s cheeks once more to gaze down at the dark and inviting hole. His dick stood proudly from his groin. It twitched at the sight of the pussy before him. Almost as if it was begging to be plunged inside her hole. New Brian pooled some saliva over his tongue as he looked down at Meg’s hands bound at her side. They were clenched into fists, her knuckles white as her fingernails dug into the skin of her palms. New Brian kept his ear open for any sound as he positioned his muzzle over her butt hole. He let the large glob of saliva drip from his lips, and Meg twitched in her bonds as the cold liquid landed right on its target. New Brian used his finger to smear his spit in and around her hole.

“I hope that was enough, Meg,” he said as he pressed the tip of his dick against her rear entrance. “Because that spit is all the lube you’re going to get.”

With the leash between his teeth and his paws firmly spreading her cheeks, New Brian plunged his shaft into Meg’s butt hole. The teenage girl screamed into the gag as New Brian’s salvia did little to lube Meg’s hole. The entrance was nice and slick, but it was his cock that dragged the moisture the rest of the way down. New Brian gritted his teeth as he buried himself inside Meg’s ass. He allowed her the single second it took for him to glance back down at her clenched fist. It wasn’t what he was looking for, so he kept going. He slowly pulled his hips back as his dark red member emerged from her hole. New Brian slammed it back inside as the chair legs creaked below him. Meg felt the pressure caused by each thrust inside her ass and empty when New Brian withdrew. Despite being tied and gagged on her basement floor, Meg couldn’t help but clench her ass around him to give New Brian a tighter hole.

“Fuck…” New Brian grunted. It didn’t take long for the canine to find a nice rhythm, but he didn’t offer Meg any comfort throughout her ordeal. He didn’t let her adjust to his size or wait for her discomfort to die down. New Brian started twirling the leash and wrapping it around his paw as he looked down at the base of his shaft. The bulge of flesh that was his knot had begun to grow. It stretched and kissed the open pucker with each thrust. He held it gently in his other paw, rubbing it softly and treating it like it was made of glass or if it were some kind of precious treasure. He would push it against her opening, making sure the teenage girl would feel the discomfort of being stretched open even further. New Brian felt Meg squirm around him. Her whimpers reached his ears as he watched her butthole open up to accommodate his girth. He eased almost half of his bulging flesh inside her. New Brian smiled as Meg’s ass was stretched at the broadest part of his knot. He ran his finger over the seam of flesh that bridged the two of them together. New Brian was half in and half out. One hemisphere exposed to the air in the room, the other held inside the crying girl with the rest of his shaft.

“Now, would you look at that?” He smiled as he dragged his finger down between Meg’s cheeks and onto his knot. “How’s it feel, Megan? How does it feel to be stretched like this?” With the leash tightly wrapped around his paw, Meg could do nothing but whimper as the collar was pulled and dug in against her neck. New Brian was slowly choking her. He kept a firm grip and a constant pull on the leash. Meg was allowed to breathe, but just barely.

“One little push is all it would take, Meg,” New Brian grinned as he taunted her. “One push to bury myself completely inside of you. Then we’d be locked together.” New Brian toyed with the idea before he decided to withdraw his knot. Meg sighed with relief as she felt her sphincter relax, no longer burdened with the pressure of being stretched open. She heard the stool creek as her captor climbed down from his perch. And then, after it had been moved out of the way, she felt his foot on her hip.

With a small nudge, New Brian was able to roll Meg over onto her back. Her wrists were still bound to her legs, but she no longer felt the harsh and unforgiving floor on her knees. New Brian returned to stand between her legs as he fed the leash down her chest. It lay right between her tits and dragged over her stomach.

“I want you to watch this, Megan,” he grinned and pressed the tip of his shaft against her moist slit. “I want you to look at me as I enter you again. You’re going to look right into my eyes,” he pointed two fingers at his face, “I’m going to go back inside you. I’m going to tie with you. I’m going to breed you. You’re going to be my bitch, Meg Griffin, and there’s not a damn thing you can do about it!” New Brian held the leash tightly in his paw, pulling it towards him and forcing Meg to lift her head with the strain on her neck. He bit his bottom lip as he looked straight into her eyes, keeping his gaze locked onto her as he slowly eased his way inside her. Meg felt her soaked pussy open up around him. She was bound and helpless, unable to resist or fight back. She felt that thick, warm cock sink slowly into her depths. New Brian held his gaze on her as he pushed every inch inside. His knot kissed her lips, but New Brian kept pushing. He forced her pussy to open up around him. Meg’s whole body became rigid as she felt the searing stretch. She closed her eyes at the discomfort, but a firm tug on the leash forced them back open to look at New Brian.

“LOOK AT ME!” The canine pulled his cock out to the tip, and Meg was offered a second of precious relief. But he slammed himself back inside her, pushing just a little bit more of his knot against her pussy. Every time she closed her eyes, even for a blink, Meg felt the tug on her leash. New Brian wanted her to look him in the eye as he claimed her. He had his feet firmly planted on her floor, letting his hips do all the work. With one paw on the inside of her thigh and the other holding her leash, he would stretch her a little further each time.

Despite being unable to cry out, Meg could still feel the pain of being stretched. Sex was uncommon for her, and she had only experienced it a few times before now. Tears began rolling down her cheeks as New Brian mercilessly fucked her, without any regard for how or what she was feeling. Meg would feel her pussy stretch open around that knot; over and over she would feel the searing pain from her groin. But then, just like in her ass, New Brian stopped. He was at the halfway point with his bulge. He grinned from the corner of his lips as he watched the girl writhe and struggle around him

“There I am again, Megan.” But New Brian didn’t want to keep her pussy stretched like he did with her ass. With a simple nudge of his body, his knot slipped inside. She may have been stuffed with canine cock, but Meg felt absolute relief when her pussy was allowed to close around him. With New Brian now tied to her, Meg could feel the short, sharp jabs of his thrusts at her insides. There wasn’t much space between New Brian’s knot and the base of his shaft, but he still worked with every last millimeter that he had to offer. He could feel his seed boiling in his balls, and all this time he had forced the bound teenager to watch him. New Brian offered her no warning. He gave her one last thrust. His dick twitched against her inner walls as his canine cum erupted from his cock.

“Do you feel that, Megan?” He asked her as his paw on her stomach. “Do you feel that warm gooey feeling? That’s my seed swimming inside you. That’s the feeling of me breeding you. That’s the feeling of you becoming my bitch!” He opened his paw and the leash slid from his grasp. Meg let her head fall back onto the solid ground below her; the feel of the thud against her skull was nothing compared to the creaking pain in her neck. She lay there, helpless as she could feel every spurt of cum splash against her insides. She could do nothing but lay there as her body was forced to accept New Brian’s cum.

Meg couldn’t know what time it was, let alone how long she had been bound for. She had no idea how long she would be tied with New Brian, but New Brian wasn’t interested in waiting for his bulge to shrink down. Meg felt a sudden sharp pain from her crotch. She arched her back and screamed into her gag as New Brian tried to pull himself out. Meg felt the familiar stretching feeling again, but this time it came from inside her. She tried to clench her inner walls down around him, but New Brian kept pulling. He gritted his teeth and refused to give up.

“Give me back my cock, YOU **WHORE!** I’ll rip your WORTHLESS cunt open from the inside if I have to!” New Brian pressed his foot against Meg’s thigh to give himself a bit of leverage. He ignored the resistance that Meg’s pussy gave and he refused to stop his withdrawal. He placed his paw and wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock. Meg felt herself being stretched open further and further. Her freshly fucked pussy was struggling but eventually losing its battle with New Brian. His cock came free with a soft pop and the grey dog fell backward onto the floor. Straight away, the cum that his knot had locked inside her had started to leak out. He stood up and found a marking pen. He quickly scribbled a few words on Meg’s stomach, with several arrows pointing towards her cunt.

**CANINE COCK ONLY**

New Brian stood back and admired his work. The teenage girl’s pussy and ass were both stretched open to their limits. They were nothing but dark holes that lead to her insides. New Brian grabbed Meg’s cell phone, which he had taken from her bedroom earlier, and pointed the camera at her.

“Smile,” he chuckled to her as his furry finger pressed the shutter button on the screen. Meg was helpless as her pictures were taken, and she could only imagine what New Brian could do with them. After several shots, the dog walked around and knelt beside her face. He placed his paw on her head, gripping her hair tightly through her wool hat.

“You’ve got more numbers in here than I thought, Meg, so here’s the deal. I’m going to remove your gag and I’m going to put my dick in your mouth. You scream, or you bite down, then I will send those pictures to every phone number you have. You understand?” Slowly, Meg nodded. New Brian stood and untied the knot in his scarf. He pulled the panties from her mouth and dropped them on her right breast. He plunged his softening cock into her mouth almost straight away. Meg could taste his cum on the tip and her moisture on his shaft. His knot hadn’t completely shrunk, but it kissed her lips as he hilted in the back of her throat. She gagged around the shaft, but New Brian didn’t pull himself back. He pointed the camera down at Meg’s face to take another humiliating picture. He lifted his leg and swung it around to the other side of her face. With his paws holding Meg’s head against the ground, he bent over the girl and pulled his hips back to give Meg some much-needed breathing room. But just like he did with her pussy and ass, he slammed his dick back down her throat.

New Brian would plunge his hips as he fucked Meg’s face. As far as he was concerned, her mouth was just another hole like her pussy and ass. He fucked this hole with the same force as he did the other two, not caring for how much discomfort his actions brought upon her. He felt those lips squeeze his shaft as he pressed down between them, over that soft and moist tongue, and right down into the back of her throat. The girl would gag and struggle below her as his knot met her lips. New Brian offered just the right amount of length for Meg’s discomfort.

After several minutes, New Brian pulled himself back to leave just the tip inside her lips. His load quickly passed into Meg’s mouth, spraying his thick, ivory-colored ropes of cum from the tip of his cock.

“Now don’t you dare swallow until I say so,” he growled as he took his cock in his paw. New Brian pulled back and sprayed the last of his load on her face before kneeling to wipe the tip of his dick under her chin. Meg felt humiliated as New Brian stood on her chest, one foot on each breast, to take some more photos of her humiliation. He made sure he got a nice close-up shot of the glistening white goo in her mouth. Meg had the lingering taste of sperm on her tongue. It felt weird to just hold something there without swallowing. She couldn’t do much more than gurgle his seed, let alone spit it out. She had to force herself to keep it against her throat. New Brian stepped away, only to return with a small bottle of pills in his paw. He tipped two out and dropped them into Meg’s mouth.

“Now, you may swallow.” He said. Looking up at him, Meg closed her lips. New Brian grinned as her neck twitched and he heard the distinctive gulping sound from her throat. He pulled her glasses from her face and her hat from her head. He used the inside of her beanie to wipe his cum off her face and from between her legs. He slipped it back on her head and massaged her hair into his seed through the pink wool. When he was satisfied, he gathered everything up. Meg’s glasses and cell phone, the bottle of sleeping pills, and the marker he used to write on her. New Brian walked to the top of the stairs.

“Goodnight, bitch.” He said to her as he flicked the light switch and closed the door, leaving Meg bound, sore, and helpless in complete and total darkness.

*********

When Meg opened her eyes the next morning, she was back in her bed. Her hand reached for her glasses on her side table. They were in the exact spot she placed them the night before. She groaned, sat up, and rubbed her eyes before she slipped the frames of her glasses over her ears. The room and its other occupant came into focus. New Brian sat on the foot of her bed, smiling as she woke up. Meg couldn’t escape from the covers fast enough. She ignored the stiff pain in her limbs as she kicked off the sheets and threw her arms around him, giving him a big hug to start the day.

“OH MY GOD! Last night was so amazing! Thank you so much, New Brian.”

“Of course, Meg,” New Brian said as he gently rubbed her back with his hug. “I’m just happy to help you out with your wants and needs. Although when I started as your diary, I can’t say that I expected something like that.”

“Yeah, I know.” Meg let out an embarrassed chuckle. “I guess I kinda just got carried away with my fantasies since, you know, the whole friend’s with benefits thing.”

“Oh, I wasn’t complaining, Meg. I started as your diary; now I’m helping to build your confidence and self-esteem too. So what if we both get a little pleasure out of it? That makes it’s a win-win, right?”

“Right!” Meg said, a little too loud.

“And I must say,” New Brian continued, “I thought for sure you would have snapped your fingers. I looked at your hand a few times, almost waiting for your signal to stop.” 

“New Brian, I never wanted to stop. I know I cried down there, and you did hurt me a little, but I still enjoyed every second of it.”

“I’m glad to hear that, Megan. But you should start getting ready for school. I don’t think that being tied up and being made your dog’s bitch is an excuse to stay home.” New Brian smiled at her as the color ran into Meg’s cheeks, making her blush.

“Did… did you really mean that last night?” she asked nervously. Since they started sleeping together, Meg had developed feelings towards the new family pet. She hadn’t told him yet, but she was secretly hoping that he meant every word. 

“Meg, I drugged you with sleeping pills, tied you up in the basement, talked about breeding you, and came inside you twice. If that doesn’t make you my bitch, then I don’t know what does.” Meg hugged New Brian again, holding him close and enjoying the feel of his soft fur against her naked skin.

“Thank you,” she whispered into his ear.

“Anytime Megan,” New Brian whispered back.

“So, can we do it again?” Meg asked as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

“Tell you what, Meg,” New Brian grinned. “Give it a few days for your body to recover. Then after that, who knows? One night you’ll eat dinner and then you’ll be out like a light. I’ll drug you again and drag you somewhere else. I’ve got a few plans for next time that I think you’re really going to like.” New Brian watched as Meg pulled a pair of underpants from her draw.

“One more thing, New Brian. Where’d you get all that stuff?”

*********

Next door, Glen Quagmire stepped out of his kitchen. With a hot cup of coffee in his hand, he made his way through his lounge room before stopping to look at his couch. When closed, the drawers under the sofa were almost hidden from view. One drawer was slightly poking out into the room. Glen knelt and pulled it open. A bottle of sleeping pills, a spreader bar, and some rope had all been removed. He sighed. This was not the first time his sex toys had been burgled. It was getting old and cliché. It was almost as if his house had become a mere plot device, that if someone wanted anything, they would just sneak into his house and take it.

“Bastards,” he muttered as he sat down on his couch and took another sip of his coffee.


End file.
